futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Terra Futurum (Map Game)
Welcome * I've had this map game in the works for a while. It's not finished, but it's almost done. I hope this map game gets added to the list! Background The Year is 2028. Donald Trump was surprisingly a decent president serving Two Terms. At the end of his presidency, more than 1.5 million jobs have come back to America due to increased import tax, and Trump's abolishment of NAFTA. ISIS was in a sense eradicated. It is no-more than The Nazi Party circa 1946. Most terrorist groups fear attacking the new Global Democratic Union, which superseded NATO, ASEAN, The Commonwealth, and The EU. China's communist government fell and a new Imperial Dynasty, The Shui have risen in China. Also, Vietnam, Laos, and Cuba have turned to Democracy. North Korea collapsed after Heavy sanctions and a military coup where the military would not obey Kim Jong Un. The North Korean military swiftly turned the land over to South Korea, and they are currently clearing up the DMZ. President Colin Powell is running for re-election, after lowering the US national debt by more than 10 trillion, and the debt is in a slow decline, with the debt at 13 trillion dollars. A second Scottish Independence referendum was held, and they voted to stay by literally a single vote. Australia and New Zealand have removed the Union Jack from their flags as they became republics. Russia annexed Belarus and Kazakhstan in the Vladivostok agreement. Ukraine accepted the Russian annexation of Crimea for the ability to join the Global Democratic Union. The Eurasian Union has gained Mongolia, Iran, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, and Afghanistan. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! *'NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned *Please remain civil. *If you do not post for more then 5 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take. *'Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. *If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. *The game creator's word overrides all others. *The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. *Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years *A new turn starts every 24 hours. (IF i'm not lazy as F***. I usually am ;P) -Ryan *Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. *'After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game.' *If you'd like to quit the game, '''please' comment. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! *This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. *Have Fun! (This is copied from various map games and I am too lazy to say them directly) Articles *United States Presidential Election, 2028 (Terra Futurum) *List of Presidents of the United States (Terra Futurum) *United States Presidential Election, 2032 (Terra Futurum) *United States Presidential Election, 2036 (Terra Futurum) Map Player Controlled Nations This is where you add the country you are playing as. You probably already knew that though... * Union of Pacific States (Pacific Union): * United States of America: * Union State: * Union of Scandinavia: * Brazil: *'ISAM:' * Republic of United Korea: * Poland: Cucujo * Shui Dynasty: Alexander of Volzhsky Alliances * Global Democratic Union * Eurasian Union * T.I.T.A.N. Defense Pact Mods *'Game Creator': *'Head Mod:' *'Map Mod': Cucujo *'Response Mod': (you do responses and can create new years, you just can't create events) *'Emergency Mod': Position Open Game 2028 * United States: Marco Rubio is elected 47th President of the United States, after Colin Powell Resigned due to his Age. The U.S Population has reached 361,000,000 million people. Trump was a fairly decent President, however, the protests split the Red & Blue states even more. Typically, in this day in age, you can't have a Californian in the Same room with a Texan, same with a New Yorker & Carolinian. We repeal the 22nd Amendment, allowing the President to serve up to 5 terms. We start to stabilise countries around us, as well as Influencing them. These include War Torn Iceland, Greenland, Panama, Guyana and Cuba. * Australia:We establish the Unity of The Pacific Mandate, which is a Mandate to Merge with Papu a New Guinea, Vanuatu, Fiji, and New Zealand. We propose this idea to these states.(Mod Response Required) **'Mod Response:' Vanuatu Accept this proposal, New Zealand also do, but wish to have Self-Governing Autonomous Status (Australian Response Needed). Papua New Guinea will also join, but in the case of New Zealand. Fiji Decline, due to Sour Relations. **'Australia:' We accept. Each Former country shall have pseudo-independent parliament, able to handle local issues, but having a common currency with an inflation rate tied to the former Australian Dollar, The Pacific Credit *'Mod Event:' Venezuela demand for Guyana to release the territory that they claim in Western Guyana. They have 1 week, if not, war will commence. Icelandic Civil War begins, after a collapse of the Government. * United States: We ask the Icelandic Government in-exile on what we should do about the situation (Mod Response Needed). We place sanctions on Venezuela, and cut foreign relations with them. Puerto Rico became a state in 2020, and now, this year, a referendum was held in Northern Mariana Islands & Guam to form the State of Mariana. The results were, 50.4% in favour, 47.3% against, and 2.3% didn't vote. *'Mod Response:' The Icelandic government asks for American Intervention, as they are both members of The Democratic Union. *'ISAM: '''We declare A Muslim Caliphate in Algeria and Morocco and to apply Sharia law, we start a jihad against both the governments of Algeria and Morocco, we send car bombs and suicide bombers into cities like Rabat, Algiers, Fez and Casablanca, we start Guerrilla warfare in Morocco and Algeria, we also start to spread propaganda though tv radio and the internet, with our new leader Barak Fareed El-Hashem aka Al Thueban we will win for Allah. ** '''Pacific Union': We start bombing ISAM Territory using the HMAS Wellington, which recently was renamed from The HMAS Adelaide, built 2015 to commemorate The founding of The Pacific Union. We also are using bombers from British held Gibraltar. (We have them stationed there so that we could bomb ISIS encampments. We never got to transferring them back to Australia.) * United States: A new amendment is passed, to replace the fourteenth amendment. "The Fourteenth Amendment Grants United States citizenship to former slaves and to all persons "subject to U.S. jurisdiction". It also contains three new limits on state power: a state shall not violate a citizen's privileges or immunities; shall not deprive any person of life, liberty, or property without due process of law; and must guarantee all persons equal protection of the laws. These limitations dramatically expanded the protections of the Constitution. A State shall not secede from the Union, or violate the constitution. A state may hold a referendum for Special Status, as a free entity inside the United States; similar to Scotland in the United Kingdom. This can only happen if 2/3 of the State vote YES." *'ISAM:' We start building tunnels for ammo caches, headquarters, etc in the Atlas Mountains like the Viet Cong did we keep fighting both nations this time. we have taken cities of Tinduf and Zagora by this rate we will hold both nations with in 5 years, we also start launching boats to take cargo and navy ships in the Mediterranean, we have take crates full of 5,000 SA80s, 5,000 FN MAGs and 1,000 L16 Morters, we also have surplus arms like 200 AT-14 Spriggans, 500 RPG-28s and 100 9K333 Verbas, we also have vehicles like 25 SO-152s, 10 BM-30 Smerches, ''and 5 Buk-M1-2s along with many truck base- machine guns '(secret: we send men into Darwin, Perth, Wellington and more to start Attacks against Civilians).' **'Mod Response': A few make it onto Pacific territory, but most get caught. The few who make it onto Pacific Soil detonate car bombs in Sydney, Adelaide, Perth, and Wellington. 4760 people die in the attacks. ***'Pacific Union Response': We ask all GDU members to intervene against The ISAM. 'Response' ****'Mod Response': Britain, Germany, France, Spain, Italy, and Turkey join you against the war. **** '''United States:' We accept. ****'Brazil': We accept the proposal. * Sweden: We start to build our nation. We start the recruitment of Swedish Armed Troops, and now we have 7,500 troops. We start to intervene in Icelandic Civil War by supporting the Government, as we are Nordic friends. We ask to join the Global Democratic Union. Needed. * United States: President Rubio has improved the nation by much, in the few months he has been President. He has reduced debt, improved Gender Equality, and defeated the War on Drugs. He believes any state should have the right to the 14th Amendment, meaning if any state feels like they should demand a referendum, they shall receive it. We ask the Pacific Union, Canada, Argentina, Japan, Korea and Colombia to form a close defence Pact, the Pacific Pact (Mod/Player Response Needed). ** Brazil: We ask to join this defensive pact. ** United Korea Diplomacy: We accept your country's request for us to join this new "Pacific Pact", as we do have a border with the former Russian Federation. * Brazil: We begin setting laws promising heavy punishment to any who violates the Environment Legislation Act, established to preserve the Amazon and increase tourism. We also wish to establish an alliance within South America, consisting of Argentina, Chile, Peru, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay and Guyana.Response Needed We send military support to Iceland in favor of the Icelandic government. We continue improving our economical situation and promoting tourism. to all but GDU We manufacture 12 Leopard 1A1s, 10 Leopard 1A5/GRs and 9 M60 Pattons for the military and several aircraft as well in case support is needed in the war against ISIS and ISAM.Secret * Mod Response: Bolivia, Paraguay, Peru and Ecuador accept. Others decline. * Union State: 'We invite Venezuela to the Eurasian Union, and send 200,000 troops to aid the war. '(Secret) 'We support the ISAM if, upon independence, they join the Eurasian Union. '(End Secret) We start preparing anti-nuclear shields in case America intervenes and launches a nuke at us, and also begin mobilizing the army and pumping influence into non-GDU nations. * ISAM dip: (secret: we agree). * United Korea: After years of separation and conflict, at last, the tale of two Koreas comes to an end, with the North and South standing as one. This significant geopolitical event will change the course of Korea's future forever, and thus, a change of politics is demanded. While the reformatting of the Korean government is ongoing, the resources of the former DPRK are planned for utilization. The rocket technology there having improved from 2016 levels, and with modifications, are planned for use at the South Korean Aerospace Agency. Railways and roads begin to be linked up as the Demilitarized Zone is pulled apart and Korean families and friends unite, this is also a move to exploit the natural resources in North Korea to boost the economy further. Parts of North Korea are also designated as Tourist Zones for the economy, as the former DPRK managed to preserve much of their natural sites. The groundwork for a Robotics Industry in the now United Korea begins. For the first time in the 21st Century, due to reunification, suicide rates have dropped as the future seems brighter, and Happiness Levels have also seemingly increased, in Korea. This is the full report on the Republic of United Korea for the year of 2028. It is a historical time to live in. * ISAM: 6 months into our war, we have take over the half the nations, Errachidia being our most northern city in Morocco and El Menia in Algeria, with outside armies invading we set up IEDS and place down our some of our AT-14 Spriggans along the hills to hit the tanks, we will kill all POWs, with 275,000 strong we keep move to the capitals, we will get new weapons soon. * Brazil: We heavily invest in renewable energy and nuclear fusion. We announce that our nation has the possibility of having a moon colony by 2030, and a Martian colony by 2040 given current financial situation. We continue to improve literacy rates and build schools. 2029 * Union State: 'We begin gathering volunteers to make a Martian colony, and we start locating the colony area. We also expand the road network system in Siberia, and build a subterranean recreation complex under Moscow that will also serve as a communal nuclear bunker in case we get targeted by countries that have nuclear bombs. '(Secret) 'We send 5 nukes to the ISAM, 2 Tsar Bomba IIs (98 megatons), 1 Tsar Bomba (63 megatons) and 2 Putin bombs (35 megatons), and we also send 250,000 troops to Algeria and Morocco to help ISAM as well as convectional missiles, explosive substances, 5000 1000-liter boxes of nerve and sarin gas, and the most modern Russian guns. We also continue pumping non-GDU nations with influence to join the Eurasian Union.We also send spies disguised as Mexican immigrants to assassinate President Rubio. '(End Secret) '''We continue mobilizing our military and sending them to foreign countries with war to get their experience up so they fight better if someone invades us. * '''ISAM dip:(Secret:we won't use the nukes since wee the land to grow crops). * Pacific Union:We continue our bombing campaign on ISAM into the new year, and deploy 500 expeditionary forces to the region via beach landings. We also start a military buildup around Fiji, as their entire country's waters technically falls into our territorial waters. We also implement the New Castle Doctrine, which gives us claim to Fiji as a domain of The Union, and also gives us the right to land troops on the islands. (secret) we send 100 men to Fiji to overthrow the government and establish a puppet government on the island to gain it as a state (end secret) * Brazil: We send military aid to Guyana. We improve infrastructure and economy. We send troops to combat ISAM forces in Africa. We ask Colombia, Guyana, Argentina and Chile to join SAUN.Response Needed *'ISAM:' We start to use ours BM-30 Smerches to ''launch missiles at the expeditionary forces and on Brazilian troops,'(Secret:we shoot nerve and Sarin gas at Moroccan, Algerian and invading armies).' We rob banks tax the locals and loot to get money we also put into work camps, our leader El-Hashem will give a speech in Abteh, we start to export phosphate to get more money, we make TV ad show the take over of the The HMAS Adelaide for propaganda. '(Secret: we send men to start blow up key points in Rio, London, Berlin and Alexandria VA).' **'Mod Response': The HMAS Adelaide was defended, but has to go to Gibraltar for repairs. The bombings of Berlin, Rio, and London fail, but Alexandria VA is destroyed. 5000 people lose their lives and many times more are injured. Chinese governments declare war on you as does the rest of The GDU, and The UK learns of Union State shipments, and learns about the nuclear weapons. Germany sends 12,000 soldiers to attack you, and The Indian Government send 5 aircraft carriers to attack coastal cities. Around the world about 700,000 soldiers are fighting against you, as is 15,000 tanks, 20,000 motorized Infantry, 16,000 aircraft, and 200 naval ships from around the world. *'Mod Event': The Venezuelan civil war erupts. The Rebels, who call themselves Venezuelan People's Republic, which follow a Trotzkist ideology, and The Current Government. More than half of The Venezuelan army deserted when the uprising began. The Venezuelan Government are quickly losing ground. Then the Union State Uprisings begin. Dagestan, Circassia, North Ossetia, and Chechnya declare independence from The Union State. * '''United Korea': A new governmental system has emerged in our lands. It is a four-political-party system, in which the four main parties are the center-left Democratic Party (lit. "People's Democratic Party"), with some changes in ideology, the center-right Justice Party (lit. "Truth and Justice Party"), with heavy changes in ideology, the far-left People's Party (lit. "Democratic People's Party of Korea"), a chilling reminder of the DPRK, and the far-right Grand National Party (lit. "Conservative Republican Party"), based off the former Saenuri Party. Thus, the National Assembly has been renovated to accommodate 600 seats, and an election has just been held. In the elections, the Democratic Party won, taking 210 seats, the Grand National Party second, taking just over 185 seats, the Justice Party taking about 105 seats and the People's Party only 100 seats. The next election is due in 4 years as per the American System. The first action commenced by the Democratic Party is too start off by bringing plans to exploit the resources of North Korea to rely less on imports and to use some money to help the poor and suicidal. The plans are brought to the Senate and it passes through. The plans are set to commence next year, and in the meantime the Demilitarized Zone is further reduced, with sentry guns being disabled through the use of EMP guns and more roads and railways connected along the border. This is the full report on the Republic of United Korea for the year of 2029. It is a historical time to live in. * Sweden: We continue to build our economy by increasing the activity of trade. We continue the recruitment of troops and start to upgrade the military equipment. We also start to build tanks and aircrafts. We plan to build missiles for defense. We start send airstrikes to the Icelandic Rebels, ships also are sent and start doing naval shooting to the rebels. We still condemn the ISAM, but we decided to not intervene and attack them. We will hold the next general election in 2030. * Union State: 'We use our remaining 900,000 troops to attack rebel holdings, and we also bomb them. We also meet with the leaders of the rebels to try and negotiate terms: Our terms are that they turn to de facto independent nations, they have their own laws, own law enforcement, own government, own elections, and they run the country the way an independent country would run it. However, they still have to be part of the Eurasian Union, they still have to use the Russian ruble, and is still seen as part of the Union State, although the Russian government will have no control over them except their alliances. '(Secret) 'A spy has infiltrated the White House, disguised as a janitor, he is armed with bombs, grenades and Russian firearms. We also start airstrikes against Morrocan and Algerian government holdings and as a pre-emptive strike, we drop 30,000 litres of nerve and sarin gas on Fez, Marrakech, Rabat and Algiers to assist ISAM '(Mod Response Needed) ', and we also declare that we will assist ISAM in terrorist attacks directed to any GDU nation. We start aiming nukes at the US, the UK and United Korea, but we will not use them until they have declared war on us. We also start spraying chemicals that will accelerate global warming, to make Siberia more livable, but mostly to cripple the US and the GDU as a whole by drowning their major cities. To prepare for this, we begin constructing a seawall at St. Petersburg. We will support the Icelandic Rebels and the Venezuelan Rebels if they join the Eurasian Union '(Mod Response Needed). We begin makinhg scores of nukes, chemical weapons and biological weapons to use against any country who dares to go to war with us.(End Secret) **'Mod Response': The janitor succeeds, and the white house is destroyed, but President Rubio was not in the building at the time. Oceanic fighters intercept the aircraft, and they all fail. They both decline, feeling that you are too corrupt. * United Korea: This just in, the so-called Union State has been aiming nuclear warheads towards our lands while we have only just begun to recover form the effects of our separation. The government has told Russia this; "We will not attack you unless you attack us." In that case, the government of United Korea in in debate about whether or not a non-aggression pact can be formed with Russia, due to the fact that we are in the Pacific Pact, and if the United States of America does anything reckless, we will go down with them. ** Union State Dip: We are only aiming them because we wanted to be at full preparations should World War 3 start and we are attacked. We will dismantle the nuclear warheads aiming towards United Korea, as they do not want war. * Brazil: Although Rio was spared from a terrorist attack, we condemn ISAM for bringing the war onto our turf. We increase border and overall security. We have detected a slight rise in temperature and sea levels, and we are convinced that something is accelerating global warming. We begin long term preparation for rising sea levels and build sea walls. We increase our nuclear weapon stockpile by adding 3 ICBMs, for use in the event of nuclear war. We also begin building missile defense systems in every major population center.] *'ISAM:'we have caprtued Casablanca and Laghouat with help from the Union State, in Laghouat we start salling the natural gas to islamic nations, even though there a lot of nations aginst us, we still winning battles, we use ours Buk-M1-2s to shoot at the pacfic union bombers, we will take over both nations in about a year, we keep imposing shria law, with the new guns we have kill most of the Algerian army we also start killing the berber people. * Sweden: Seeing Union State begins to threaten the world, we ask Finland to merge with us. Response Needed. We find that the sea levels is increased, we also discover that Union State builds the sea wall in St. Petersburg, so we begin to build the seawall in Stockholm and Malmo, and soon it will be built in other cities. We warn European nations for this, especially the Netherlands to upgrade the sea wall. We continue recruitment of troops. Secret We plan to build our own nuclear warheads. Secret. We continue send airstrikes to Icelandic Rebels, and this make our tensions with Union State increased. ** Mod Response: Finland accepts. Norway, Denmark, Iceland, and Estonia ask to merge with you into Scandinavia. *** Swedish Diplomacy: The meeting is held in Stockholm to discuss this, and it is attended by the Kings, Presidents, and Prime Ministers. After much consideration, we finally agree to form together the proposed Union of Scandinavia, which the type of government will be parliamentary republic. To avoid the protests from public, we ask to hold the referendum in every country - except Finland. For Icelandic, we will hold it not in Iceland, but in the mainland of Scandinavia. For now, Finland is officially merge with us, and we will wait the result. * Brazil: We increase our military and economy. We begin infrastructural reformations by removing all slum regions and building more apartments and making more jobs. We have proposals to dam the Amazon to counter higher sea levels and to ensure the Amazon is not flooded. We build sea walls in every coastal city and upgrade our ports. 2030 * ISAM: we keep moveing north, we have taked Skhirat and Tiaret, we have capture 5 Mi-7 which we use to drop Barrel Bombs upon enemy targets, we have killed a top officer of Brazilian army while flying a EMB 120 which we hit with a 9K333 Verbas rocket, along that we have killed a whole platoon of Pacific Union expeditionary forces in a ambush, we keep killing the Berbers and moving North * Brazil: We launch aerial attacks on ISAM bases. We keep manufacturing arms and recruiting troops. We announce that we will place sanctions on the Eurasian State unless they stop funding ISAM. We begin using chemical weapons in attacks, and have our scientists working on a new chemical weapon that will hopefully induce paralysis when used in the battlefield, as well as an antidote.to all but GDU'We plan to use our nuclear stockpile on the Eurasian State if they don't accept our terms 'Secret * Pacific Union:We send 25,000 troops to the African Theater. We then send a fleet of Destroyers to shell ISAM positions. We also send the HMAS Vanuatu, an Aircraft Carrier that just came into service, to attack ISAM held coasts. The Senate passes a bill called the National Defense Act, which plans to expand our military defense budget by 15%, and enlist 1.2 million men into the army. (secret) this act has a clause that allows us to begin construction of thermonuclear devices. (end secret) **'Mod Response': Due to the extra forces you send, ISAM loses most of it's ground in Morocco. * Union of Scandinavia: We announce the establishment of the new nation, with the official name "Union Republic of Scandinavia", after the result of referendum, the people is prefer to join us, with Denmark 67% says " Yes", Norway 80%, Estonia 53%, and Iceland 74%. Prime Minister of Sweden, Matias Issakson is elected as Acting President, before the next first presidential election. The candidates for the next election are Oliver Jansson from the Scandinavian Social Democratic Party, Emma Pettersson from Democrats, Gunnar Lund from Liberal Party, Jan Mathisen from Moderate, Heikki Virtanen from Finns Party, and Ólafur Agnarsson from Conservative Party. We continue to build military, and start build many destroyers and frigates. We also unite all Armed Forces from Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, and Estonia. Now, since the unification, we face the Icelandic rebellion, now, we send 35,000 troops to attack the rebels Response Needed. We also start build fortification in the Union State border. We construct sea walls around major cities, like Aarlborg, Aarhus, Copenhagen, Gothenburg, Oslo, Kristiansand, Stavanger, Bergen, Trondheim, Reykjavik, Helsinki, and Tørshavn. **'Mod Response':The rebels finally surrender. * South Africa: Due to rampant corruption in south africa, a military coup arises in the country, leading to a fascist state **why would South Africa become a fascist state? sorry, but that is WAY too implausible * Poland: The newly elected President of Poland Andrzej Antoniewicz proposes a referendum to become a Catholic elective monarchy and to leave the Global Democratic Union Response Needed. **'Mod Response:'the results are no on both with only 23% in favor. The reasons are that they are happy with the current system, and are afraid of being invaded by The Union State. * Shui Dynasty: China continues to reform its government and military since returning to monarchy. We also develop our economic strength to recover from the shock of the PRC's collapse. The old Yellow Dragon Flag is restored as the flag of Imperial China. We increase the size of the Imperial Army to 1,500,000 active personnel and begin war drills. **'Union State Dip: '''We ask Shui Dynasty China to join the Eurasian Union. **'Shui Diplomacy:' We respond that we do not want to join the Eurasian Union but would like to have good relations with its members. * '''Poland: '''We start building fallout shelters in each new building to protect ourselves in case of a nuclear war. * '''Pacific Union':We ask to buy West Timor and Papua New Guinea from Indonesia. Response Required We start bombing campaigns against the ISAM, the first since the Adelaide was pulled out for repairs at Gibraltar. We hold an election, and John Langsley, a political figure only stepping into politics 2 years ago, has won the election. He promises to end diplomatic ties with The Union State, and to establish a lunar colony by 2035, and to begin excavating areas in the mountainous terrain of New Zealand for establishing military bases and cities. (secret) we begin funding rebels in the north caucasus region. (end secret) *'Mod Response:' West Timorese oppose so Indonesia want budge, however, Papua & West Papua are relinquished and become part of PNG State, after 60 years of Indonesian Control. * Union State: 'We continue battling the rebels, but they seem to be funded by a GDU member. '(Secret) We have captured a few guns from the rebels, and they seem to be the Pacific Union models. We thus send 23 Union State generals along with 17 government officials disguised as tourists and Moroccan refugees, they are equipped with guns, bombs, lethal gases, and a top-secret biological weapon called PAX-12. We store the orders on paper in a secret government archive in Northern Siberia. (End Secret) '''. * '''United States: We ask Union of Scandinavia, Pacific Union, Canada, the U.K., Uruguay, Vietnam, Belize, Botswana & Netherlands to join D10 (Democratic 10) (Mod/Player Response Needed). (Secret) We start to fund rebellions in the Far East of Russia, as well as in Chechnya, Tatarstan & Karelia. We also organise a coup in China, hoping for a success (Mod Response Needed (Allies of China can't answer). **'Scandinavian Diplomacy': We accept to join the organization. * Brazil: It seems apparent that the Eurasian Federation has not responded to our terms, and we have placed sanctions on the Eurasian Federation. We begin utilizing technology that will turn greenhouse gases from emissions into rock, and continue military production. We continue air strikes an ISAM bases, utilizing our neurotoxin, dubbed Paralia. * United Korea: Robotics is further introduced into the country, as robots begin to excavate and mine for resources in select areas of North Korea. Other areas, such as ones virtually untouched, are converted into tourist sites for the economy. More Worker's Rights is currently being discussed in the government for a more permanent measure of lowering unhappiness and suicide rates, and so are other measures such as blue lights. The economy begins to steadily grow, but reports haven't come out. Flood Walls begin to be constructed, mostly around the Southern Areas such as Seoul. Meanwhile, strange occurrences have been detected in in Western Siberia, and begin to unnerve the young nation. This is the report on the United Korean Republic for 2030. *'[SECRET: (' United Korea: A space program is steadily developed, with plans realistically set to put up a satellite, both for prestige and for testing a possible Orbital Space Launch Pad for a jump start to the Moon, and possibly Mars. This is set to commence in 2032.) END OF SECRET] *'ISAM: We won The war' Category:Map Games Category:Terra Futurum (Map Game)